Livre d'un Mort
by Space Reiser
Summary: Ceci n'est en rien le début de ma fiction, mais il me semble necessaire de commencer par la présenter. De plus la psychologie des personnages étant primordial à mes yeux, celle de l'auteur doit un peu vous intéresser j'éspère...
1. Préface du livre d'un mort

_**P**réface du **L**ivre d'un **M**ort_

_La lecture de ce petit texte n'est pas indispensable. Vous pouvez d'hors et déjà vous rendre à l'Ante-Scriptum._

•(¯·.¸,¤´°'·.·'´°¤,¸.·¯)•  
•(¯'•.¤°´'°·.¸O¸.·°´'°¤.•'¯)•  
¯¯¯¯¯¯'·.•.·'¯¯¯¯¯¯

**S**i un auteur pouvait avoir quelques droit d'influer sur la disposition d'ésprit du lecteur qui ouvre son livre, je me bornerais à dire ceci : "Cette fiction doit être lue comme le livre d'un mort"

**J**e suis persuadé que chacun de nous change et évolue sans cesse et que, par conséquent, selon les situation, les facettes de son âme savent se remplacer mutuellement, s'entraider, se suplanter,... sans que l'ésprit ne soit alerté.

**J'**éstime comme acquis le fait que l'Homme possède une âme à plusieurs facettes. Si vous n'y croyez pas, regardez comme, autour de vous, des personnes calmes et stoïques peuvent s'énèrver, ou fondre en larmes selon les situation (je me répète)...

**Ç**a veut dire que l'auteur d'un livre lorsqu'il se trouve devant sa page blanche, est dans une situation bien particulière. Lorsqu'il pose sa plume il redevient celui ou celle qu'il est habituellement. Ensuite, lorsqu'il veut se remettre à l'écriture, il passe dans un nouvel état d'ésprit, différent de celui qu'il adopte devant la feuille vierge, premièrement parce qu'il n'as plus en face de lui une page totalement vierge est ensuite parse que se n'est pas son âme qui le fait écrire mais son ésprit, influencé par l'état de son âme, différent à chaque instant.

**A**insi, celui qui commence le texte, n'est plus, à son achévement. De plus, l'auteur, c'est moi... Si j'étais vraiment mort je serais célèbre (voyez dans ces mots le plaisir que vous m'offririez si vous me lisiez comme un mort).

**S**i la préface d'une fiction ne se contentait que de cela, il paraît claire que le lecteur prendrait le texte trop au sérieux (ce que je prendrais comme une profonde insulte). Il faut aussi lire ces textes comme la traduction d'une oeuvre venue du pays dont elle parle. Cela, je le pense, serat plus intérrésant; il me semble essentiel le fait de laisser à cet univers qui n'est pas le mien, un coté exotique.


	2. Ante scriptum Première partie

_**A**nte-**S**criptum_

**C**hapitre n°**0.1**

_Ces personnages et leurs univers ne sont pas les miens. Toutes ressemblances entre cet fiction et des faits réels sont tout à fait fortuites. Je m'excuse profondement, surtout au près de Catherine, d'avoir un second paragraphe aussi long. Lisez le à hautes voix : il passe mieux. Bonne lecture à tous, bon courage et pensez au dernier paragraphe, qui en plus d'être le plus proche de la fin, ne fait que 2 lignes. Si au file de la lecture vous trouvez fautes ou maladresses de ma part, veuillez me le signaler en précisant phrases et paragraphes. Ces erreurs ainsi relevées seront corrigées au cours de la semaine._

•(¯·.¸,¤´°'·.·'´°¤,¸.·¯)•  
•(¯'•.¤°´'°·.¸O¸.·°´'°¤.•'¯)•  
¯¯¯¯¯¯'·.•.·'¯¯¯¯¯¯

_**L**_a piece parraisait grande; mais cela n'était qu'illusion.

_**T**_ant de chose était ici entreposées que la présence de mur n'était qu'hypothétique. Il y avait d'imposantes armoires en bois, tout le long du mur, un bureau massif, parsemés ça et là, des meubles usés, des coffres à roulettes -qui ne devaient plus beaucoup rouler, du moins pour celles qui restaient- , des guéridons poussireux, une immense maie bancale, des dizaines d'étagères couvrant les murs. Tout cela rempli de livres de sciences en tout genres, de nombreux parchemins maintenus enroulés par de fins rubans de soie ou scellés à la cire, deux ou trois pots à crayons, un chandelier aux bougies usées mais encore de grande taille, des vases, grossiers en argile ou délicats en porcelaine peinte, des flacons aux substances douteuses, des bocaux de verre occupés par d'étranges créatures -vivantes...?- , un oiseau tropical empaillé aux cotés de son squellette jauni, un chapeau à fleurs, une lampe à huile gradué, un gramophone mécanique, une paire de souliers, une pile rechareables, une boite de craie blanche, un hamac, un chevalet et ses pinceaux, une corbeilles à papiers, une horloge à vibrations, un porte manteaux, une figure de proue en forme de dragon, un fauteuil à l'allure de trône, deux armures de style ancien mais cependant en très bonne état, un banc posé sur le coté et, posé à coté, callé contre le mur, la tête de ce qui ressemblait à un ours au profil plus fin et plus aquilin, empaillé, sur socle verni, une pierre rouge montée en pendentif dans une petite boîte à bijoux incrustée d'émeraudes et de saphirs, un piano, du savon, un fil à plomb, un vieux klaxon de bicyclette, un générateur manuel et une fourchette.

_**A**_u dessus de l'étal, d'un ébène noir et vitreux, deux petites fenètres, apparemment profonde et dont les volets, fermés sur la nuit toumentée d'une fin d'automne, filtraient les pâleurs de la lune, les vifs éclairs, le grondement sourd de l'orages, les craquement assourdissants du tonnerre et le bruit de la pluie tombante en trompe sur les toits de tuiles roses, les arbres dénudés et les vastes prairies d'Ihiloméan [i-i-lo-mé-a-ne (attention ; le "e" banane, crâne,... est différent de "eu" un peu, neveu, cheveux,...).

_**A**_lors que la tempête qui recouvrait leur maison d'une parfaite noirceur aurait faits se blottir au fond de leurs lits les jeunes enfants, la maison des Elrick vivait un tout autre scenario. Rien en apparence ne semblait montrer que les occupants était revenus. Cela faisait déja 6 ou 7 mois que personne n'y était rentré. Et pourtant derriere la porte quasi-mastodontique de l'ancien bureau, les deux jeunes enfants avaient bravé l'nterdit.

_**I**_ls étaient tout deux rentrés en assurant au Maître qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, qu'il rentreraient seuls, et qu'ils étaient assez grands pour prendre le train; aucun souci à se faire! Personne n'avait insisté pour les acompagné. Devant ses yeux plein de détérmination le Maître ne savait pas dire "non", et lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses élèves, personne n'osait protestait ou même donné son avis. Pire encore : proposer son aide...

_**T**_oujours était-il que les deux aprentis étaient montés dans le train comme il l'avait dit (le Maître avait tenu à ce qu'il n'aient pas à trimballer leur valise jusqu'à la gare et les avait donc accompagné), mais la suite différa légerement de se qui avaient était promis au Maître pour qu'aucun souci ne soit à se faire pour eux. Alors qu'ils leur aurait fallu rester dans le train pendant encore 1h38 d'après la compagnie de transports férrovières, soit 2h15 au minimum, après quoi ils se rendaient chez Pinako pour l'heure du déjeuner, ils s'étaient arrétés dès la première gare après celle de leur départ. Ensuite, ils passèrent au marché dans la matinée, puis chez l'épicier, le droguiste, et l'artificier, avant d'aller manger au bar le plus proche. Après avoir fini leur repas, ils s'accordèrent un répits dans la forêt où ils en profitèrent pour finir de réunir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ce n'est finalement qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils reprire le train pour finir d'arriver. Evidemment ils auraient put se rendre chez Pinako, comme ils l'avaient promis, mais ils avaient d'autres projets.

_**I**_ls s'étaient dépéchés de rentrer chez eux en prenant grand soin d'emprunter le chemin qui passait par le pont des noisetiers : il était bien plus long certes mas ils avaient l'avantages d'être invisibles de la maison de Pinako. Il aurait été trop bête d'être vu car ils n'auraient plus eu une chance de réaliser se qu'il s'aprétaient à faire.

_**C**_e qui était à faire était fait désormais,mais le résultats fut plus que désolant. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas eu ce qu'ils désiraient, mais en plus ils avaient perdu ce qu'ils leur restaient.


	3. Ante scriptum Seconde partie

A_nte-_S_criptum_

**C**hapitre n°**0.2**

_Ces personnages et leurs univers ne sont toujours pas les miens à mon plus grand malheur. Toutes ressemblances entre cet fiction et des faits réels sont tout à fait fortuites. Bonne lecture à tous et bon courage. Je doit vous mettre en garde que vous risquez de trouvez certaines choses troublantes mais ne vous en faites pas vous découvrirez tout tôt ou tard. Si au file de la lecture vous trouvez fautes ou maladresses de ma part, veuillez me le signaler en précisant phrases et paragraphes. Tel pratiques à déjà était observer grace à Ti-An qui a su relevé "l'oiseau tropical". Ces erreurs ainsi relevées seront corrigées au cours de la semaine si j'ai le temps et si mon P.C. veut quand même bien marcher un jour par semaine (si cela n'est pas trop lui demander!!). Pensez même si vous ne trouver pas de fautes à me laisser vos commentaires et vos critiques. Je pense que je les mettrait en ligne mais je ne sais pas comment (où? quand?...); peut-êrte à la manière d'un certain Oda Eiichiro... Tout au long de ce chapitre je prends la parole et veuillez m'en excusez; vous pouvez si vous le désirez sauter les passages de la forme suivante -...-; vous ne manquerez rien de l'histoire. La prochaine Story s'intitule _"**Thulé**"_ où vous découvrirez entre autre le professeur Kavala._

•(¯·.¸,¤´°'·.·'´°¤,¸.·¯)•  
•(¯'•.¤°´'°·.¸O¸.·°´'°¤.•'¯)•  
¯¯¯¯¯¯'·.•.·'¯¯¯¯¯¯

_**L'**_air était désormais une athmosphère lourde, troublée par les miasmes mortifères et les éffluves chargées de poison. Parmi elles certains reconnaitront les parfums suffocants de l'amoniac, âcres du souffre, piquants du fluor brulé, irritants du chlorore de sodium _(1)_, j'en passe et pas des plus triste croyez moi _(2)_. Notons _(3)_ tout de même les senteurs subtiles, légères, sucrées et délicates du sang frais.

_**A**_u centre de la pièce une silhouette fumante _(4)_ et incertaine, agenouillée, criait de sa petite voix d'enfant _(5) _éttouffée par les vapeurs de gaz _(6)_:

_**-**__**A**_l! Alphonse!!! Merde!... Ça devait pas s'passer comme ça! C'est..."

_**L**_es émanation et les fumées l'empaichaient de reprendre son souffle et ses ésprits. Ses deux petites mains frêles et froides s'étaient instinctivement crispées de dégout sur des inscriptions dessinées à la craie blanche à même le sol; il s'agissait d'un cecle aux figures géométriques étranges, orné de petits symboles _(7)_.

_**U**_n allo lumineux, seul véritable source de lumière dans le noir brumeux, s'en dégageait, mais il était vague aléatoire et cette étrange fluorescence se découpait parfaitement dans la noirceur de la pièce, trop parfaitement en tout cas pour paraître un temps soit peu naturel, explicable. De temps à autre, des éclairs en solitaires ou par chapelets entiers s'échappaient de l'improbable luminescence, pour venir frapper sans les consummer les épaix murs de granit, juste les carresser, les froler, à peine les mouvoir. Leurs éclats bleutés donnaient à la chevelure du jeune garçon des reflets d'or et d'argent.

**-**_**Ç**_a devait pas s'passer comme ça...!" continuait il de crier, alors que des gouttes glacées de sueur coulaient sur son visage et que ses dents serrées marquaient sa voix d'une souffrance plus que certaine, d'un mal titanesque, d'une profonde blessure.

_Première inscription:_

**Ounithél knôl mérélaïl tôuss daounôuleu douïn miskolaïl zinigane konérane.**

Au fur et à mesure la lumière se stabillisait. La fatigue le gagnait et pesait sur lui. Toujours à genoux, il avait pris appui sur son coude droit, poing fermé et tatta sa jambe. Elle lancinait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance mais son ésprit passait outre la douleur : il avait eu d'autre pensées d'autres choses qui lui semblait, et de loin, prioritaire. C'est donc à sa grande surprise que lorsqu'il dagnait s'en interresser, il s'apercut qu'elle avait disparu. Elle semblait avoir été arraché à parir du genoux. Une marre de sang baignait la main du petit blondinet qui, affolé, sans oser se retourner, cherchait déséspérement la jambe manquante.

_Seconde inscription:_

**Dana téne douine olodilaïn tokss boléthédène** **toulé créolotte véorstouleu.

* * *

**

•(¯'·.¸•¸.·'´¯)•  
•(¯'¸(¯'·.¸,ø°´´°°ø,¸.·'´¯)¸'´¯)•  
•(¯'¸,ø°´'·.¸´O¸.·'´°ø,¸'´¯)•

_1:En fait c'est du sel de cuisine. _

2:Excusez-moi cette petite familiarité (celle de m'adresser directement à vous par un "JE" injurieux) mais je me suis dit que un peu d'humanité ne vous ferait pas de mal vu que déjà à ce stade de l'histoire il n'y a plus grand choses d'"Humain"...

_3:Encore désolé mais il fallait faire le lien._

4:E_ncore une présision et je vous laisse tranquille (jusquà la prochaine fois...) : en fait si vous avez suivis il s'agit d'un enfant; le mot fumante ne signifie pas qu'elle "se grille un clope" (c'est un enfant!!!) mais qu'elle oscille légèrement, cachée par un voile de fumée; voilà!_

5:V_ous voyez, c'est un enfant..._

6:..._et ça c'est la fumée._

7:V_ous ne pouvez pas les avoir parce que je ne peux pas les inscrire; ils ne font pas parti de notre alphabet mais vous en aurez la traduction dans un prochaine fiction; quand à la manière de les prononcer vous aurez la transcription phonétique française en alphabet latin en temps voulu dans cette page..._


End file.
